Under the Mistletoe
by MamaMikuSays
Summary: Just a short story for the 25 fics of Christmas. Day one's prompt was mistletoe so I chose to try out My Little Pony Princess Cadence is the best! So this takes place in the Crystal Empire during the holidays


Day One: Mistletoe

Cadence stepped out onto her balcony that overlooked the entire Crystal Empire, from here; she could see all the wonderful decorations. Everything in the Empire had been decorated, every house, every street, even some of the ponies decorated themselves up for the holidays. In the evening time, like right now, the entire city would light up and be a gorgeous display of many colorful lights. It was as if everyone had worked together to decorate the town the way the colors of one house would blend into the next.

Her purple eyes scanned the grounds below her, looking at every detail she could see. She had walked through the town earlier that day with Shining Armor, but she didn't have a lot of time to take in all the sights due to being on Royal Business at the time. Her eyes traveled off into the distance, where the train station was. Twilight and her friends were on their way; Cadence had insisted that Twilight come and spend the holidays with her and Shining Armor, they should be arriving the following morning should everything go right for them. Large purple eyes wandered back down below, where the Crystal Heart was located. Shining Armor has even gone as far to decorate around the heart; beautiful pink and blue tinsel lined the surrounding rocks, and glass ornaments lined along them in various places. Bark blue glass ornaments lining the pink tinsel and vice versa for the blue, which had light pink ornaments along it.

She took a couple steps back to examine the balcony in front of her, her gold shoes clicking lightly against the ground with each step; the decorations in front of her matched the ones below, much like the ones inside the castle. Cadence had been able to get various silver and gold colored decorations throughout the castle, which in her opinion went pretty well with the dark blue and light pink colors.

She smiled at the thought; the holiday season was such a peaceful and wonderful time of year, and having Shining Armor in her life made it all that much magical. Speaking of her dream colt, she jumped slightly at the cough sounding behind her. Turning her head, she saw Shining standing there, a bright smile on his face; he approached her and stopped where Cadence had been previously standing.

"The city looks beautiful, doesn't it?" He asked his voice full of cheer and excitement as his head moved back and forth; scanning the lights below as Cadence had done earlier. Cadence nodded and resumed her spot; taking a couple steps forward so that she was next to her husband.

"It is, Twilight and her friends will enjoy it when they finally arrive."

"Yep, everything is perfect, except for one thing!" He turned his head so his blue eyes were staring into confused purple ones.

"But everything looks great. The city's decorations are perfect; the ones in the castle are just as good and Twilight says that Rarity has outfits for us to wear on the feast." Cadence explained. Shining simply grinned and nodded his head towards the castle door. Cadence followed him, still very confused, and paused under the arch of the doorway when the white unicorn stopped.

"True, everything seems perfect. But there is one thing we are missing right here, right now." He explained. The pink Alicorn opened her mouth to question him again but stopped short when she caught a glowing bright blue out the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the side and followed the item as it floated to a stop right above the two. Once it had stopped in its movement she noticed what it was right away; locking eyes with the male unicorn she shook her head with an amused smile on her face. Shining grinned and shrugged his shoulders before leaning in to kiss his beautiful wife.

"There," He whispered, pulling back slightly from the kiss. "Now everything is perfect."

"Yes, now it truly is." Cadence agreed, leaning in to kiss Shining again.

Yes, as long as they were together, the holidays would always be perfect.


End file.
